Love Will Find a Way
by Dice Lees
Summary: Complete. One day while organizing books, a young librarian drifts off to sleep and dreams herself and the newsies into her favourite story: Romeo and Juliet.
1. I do but keep the peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the people, places (in short: anything) associated with it.

Author's notes: So I've gone and started another story, but this one has a conclusion! Yes, it *will* be finished. FOR SURE! Okay… that was mostly for my benefit. Anyway, this is the combination of two stories I started writing over a year ago. The both seemed to be going nowhere, but together they travel! Yeah, that was horrible. So, really this is an… almost pointless story, mostly fluff kind of thing. I can't really say anything now, because… um… I want to save it for the next chapter. Thank you, I hope you like it.

Chapter One:

The library was quiet, like on any ordinary day. The room smelt musty, it was the kind of smell you get in the presence of aged things. The books were aligned neatly and parallel to one another on the old, dusty shelves. Near the entrance were the A's, arranged in order by the author's last name. They were mostly male writers, as to be expected, but there was the occasional female. Along the rows and rows there would also be an occasional misplaced book, such as a 'P' beside Dickens. The librarian would be along later, notice the book, shake her head hoping one day every book would be in the correct place and then proceed to remove from it's location and return it to it's proper place. But despite her disappointment that her library was not perfect she loved it just the same. Finding misplaced books was, strangely enough, a job she enjoyed very much. She had read nearly every book in the building so moving them around would either bring back fond memories of her time reading it or bring her to the knowledge that she had yet to.

Early one Saturday morning the 'book caretaker' was putting some recently returned books back into their proper places, when a girl approached her. She looked to be about sixteen, a few years younger than the librarian. 

"S'cuse me Miss,"

"May I help you?" the librarian replied politely, holding the book that was in her hand to her chest.

"I was lookin' for a book…" Then the girl shrugged, as if unsure what else to say.

"Anything in particular?" The librarian encouraged, and the girl smiled.

"Well me friend told me she got a real nice book about love, or something… got anything else like that here?" 

"Of course, let me help you find a really good one." The librarian then helped the girl find the perfect book.

Most days were like this; young people; old people; rich people; poor people; they all came and asked 'Miss' to find them their perfect book. But sometimes she wished she could just sit back by herself and read her favourites all day.

~*~

"Miss Woolfe!" a voice boomed, shattering the library's silence, and rattling the wooden shelves all around.

"Sir," she answered a few seconds later, peeking her head out for a row, three or four aisles down the hall. The tall, sturdy man glared, before heading towards Miss Juliet Woolfe's location.

"Miss Woolfe," he started again. His voice was quieter, but his angry tone was still evident. "What are you doing?" she looked around nervously before replying.

"Just reading, sir."

"Reading… of course, how silly of me to yell at you. There's only tons of paper work to do and books to be sorted. Now get back to work.

Juliet sighed and went over to the counter by the entrance, she grabbed the half empty cart of returned books, and went about her job without a single peep.

She finished her work quickly with time to spare. She was about to leave when she looked to the trolley and noticed one last book that she had missed: a copy of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. She smiled at the book, it was worn out and some of the pages were slightly torn. Admittedly, she had caused most of the damage because she had read it so many times in the past. Juliet picked up the book and sat at one of the libraries many tables. She was going to read it again before closing.

"I do but keep the peace," she read out loud to herself. "Ah, Benvolio," She could picture the battle of swords, which happened early on in the play, perfectly. To this she sighed blissfully and slowly fell asleep.


	2. The valiant Paris seeks you for his love

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the people, places (in short: anything) associated with it. I also don't own Iris.

Author's notes: Okay first off, it is indeed my rendition of Romeo and Juliet. It was hard to write, and I didn't start at the beginning, because Juliet isn't in the beginning. I started when she comes in, as I find would be logical with a dream. From this point quite a few chapters are short because I was following scenes. Not all of the characters definite either, some share lines you could say. At the end I will have a summary of who's who. Also I *have* read Romeo and Juliet. I didn't just hear about it and then decide to write a story, or anything like that. But, I'm trying to be creative, so some parts a bit different. And now that you're totally turned off by what's about come, here you go…. (I, iii). 

ALSO to Jaws: thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it. I would definitely add you to the story; however, I've already finished writing it. But, thank you so, so, so, so, much for reading!!!

Chapter Two:

"Juliet!" she heard someone call from inside the bunkroom of the Brooklyn lodging house. "Where are you? Iris is looking for you." 

"Here I am," Juliet replied, walking into a bunkroom. Iris looked over at Juliet and smiled to her friend. Juliet crossed the room quickly and joined her friend who was seated on one of the bunks.

"Hey Jules," Iris greeted.

"Hey. You were looking for me…."

"Yeah, well I'll get straight to the point. I was just wondering… have you thought much about finding a husband and moving on? I mean, finding a new job as something other than a newsie."

"No, I haven't really thought about it." Juliet replied honestly.

"Well, Mr. Frank Paris has been asking about you again. Spot and I aren't sure why he didn't just ask you directly, but then again you were probably out selling or something. As you know he is very rich! You could marry him and then help us lower life forms out," Iris ended, with a wink. "So what are you thinking?"

"A lot of things," Juliet answered truthfully.

"Well don't forget about that costume party Medda's letting us have at her place tonight. He'll probably be there too!" Iris reminded her, departing from the room.

"Then if I see Mr. Paris I will talk to him.


	3. O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the people, places (in short: anything) associated with it. I also don't own Iris, Quotes, Candy, Bailey or Duckie.  
  
Author's notes: So, finally a chapter with our favourite newsies! If you haven't guessed by now Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies have become rivals, enemies, what have you…. More information will come as necessary. (I, iv)

Chapter Three:

The Manhattan boys, and a few girls, walked down the street rearranging their costumes as they went.  
  
"We're all going to have a great time tonight!" Blink yelled his arm slung around Quotes, who smiled at the suggestion.   
  
"And you," he continued, pointing at his friend Mush. "You are going to have so much fun you're going to forget all about Candy!"  
  
"No, not me." Mush insisted. "My heart is heavy with pain from Candy's refusal!" the boys all sniggered at Mush's words.  
  
"Please, Mush…" shouted Racetrack rolling his eyes. "You're going to drink and dance. So get over your gal problems before you ruin the rest of our night." Dice slapped Race's arm at his suggestion that Mush was ruining his night. Race rubbed where she had hit him dully. "Borrow someone else's heart Mush, it'll solve all your problems!" He finished with a laugh.  
  
"Right, borrow someone else's heart."  
  
"Sure if love hurts you, hurt love back. Give your heart a kick to get it back into working order."   
  
"I'll give your heart a kick, Race," Dice added idly.  
  
"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight." Mush sighed ignoring what Race had suggested.  
  
"Oh. What makes you think that Mush?" Specs asked.  
  
"A dream I had last night,"   
  
"A dream Mush," Race started up again. The girls: Quotes, Duckie, Bailey and Dice all rolled their eyes, just knowing what was coming. "Well then I think that the Sandman has been playing tricks in your head. He's been leaving you dreams to make you melt, over lovey-dovey, love. And if he doesn't like you, he'll put blisters and bruises on your heart."  
  
"Race, come on," Bailey said hugging Specs' arms as they walked on.  
  
"Yeah," Mush added. "You're just talking nonsense."  
  
"Exactly. I'm talking about dreams, which are all nonsense. So stop thinking about your dreams and start thinking about all the fun you're going to have!" Mush just nodded to avoid Racetrack jumping into another long speech, and to keep Dice from having to smack him again.  
  
They soon reached Irving hall and were all awed by the spectacular decorations; the Brooklyn newsies sure had outdone themselves this time!


	4. My only love sprung from my only hate!

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the people, places (in short: anything) associated with it. I also don't own Iris, Quotes, Candy, Bailey or Duckie.

Author's notes: Um, notes. I don't know, just read this one. (I, v)

Chapter Four:

"Look at Spot!" Bumlets pointed, over to where the Brooklyn newsie leader was busying about.

"Bossing people around too. Big surprise." Kid Blink commented sarcastically. It was true Spot was bossing people around, to have a good time that is. Nearby Iris, Candy and Juliet sat chatting with a few others, namely Skittery, Itey, Swifty and Dutchy, newsies that had all switched sides back when the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies started fighting. Mush stood near the back of the room watching as everyone else danced joyously. Then he saw her.

~*~

"Come on ladies," Spot said to Iris, Candy and Juliet. "You can chit-chat anytime. Get dancing."

"Yeah Spot. Get dancing." Iris mimicked dragging Spot to the dance floor as the band started playing a romantic song. The other two girls followed, Candy grabbing Dutchy and Skittery escorting Juliet.

Juliet swayed about to the music with Skittery. She wasn't very excited about having him as a dance partner; he was handsome no question, but he was definitely not her type. Her gaze shifted away from Skittery. The hall was so crowded; she hadn't realized there were so many Brooklyn newsies. Then she saw him.

~*~

The music stopped and Mush was suddenly overcome with a great desire to speak to this newfound beauty.

"Now's my chance." He thought to himself as he saw Skittery move away from her side. Mush went out to floor, and coaxed her to follow him back to the shadowy side of Irving Hall.

~*~

But unfortunately his actions did not go unnoticed. Although Skittery had moved from Juliet's side, he still saw the boy whisk her away. He recognised him in an instant!

"Mush!"

Skittery hurried over to Spot, who had just cleaned out a couple of younger newsies at a game of poker. Iris kissed him on the cheek then left his lap as Skittery approached.

"Is something wrong?" Spot asked when he saw Skittery's expression.

"It's Mush," he replied. "He's here!"

"Mush? Really?"

"Yes, slithering across our floor." Spot sighed.

"Just leave him alone. Mush ain't so bad, and he won't do nothing. You hear Skittery. Just leave it."

"For now," Skittery said quietly to himself after Spot had returned to his seat.

~*~

"Forgive me," Mush said, her hand still in his.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"For taking your perfect hand in my rough and poor one."

"Oh, but your hands are sweet," she said holding out her other hand. "You shouldn't be so hard on it." Mush took the offered hand and they stood looking at each other. Then without thinking, he gave her a gentle kiss.

"Juliet!" a young newsie by the name of Red called. "Someone wants to talk to you," he added pointing over to a crowded area of the hall. She left Mush and quickly headed that way.

"What's her name?" Mush asked Red, who had remained.

"Juliet. And Spot's been looking for her all night." The young boy sighed.

"She's from Brooklyn!" Mush gasped. "An enemy has stolen my heart." Just then Blink came up to Mush's side.

"Hey Mush, we're leaving now. Are you coming?" Mush nodded slowly. 

~*~

Juliet looked over to the door, and saw the Manhattan boys leaving. "Red," she beckoned to the young newsie, who had returned to the main group after Blink came up to Mush. "Who is that?" she asked pointing to Mush.

"I don't know…." Red replied.

"Well go and find out!" Red ran off quickly and returned in an instant.

"His name is Mush. One of Jack's newsies." Iris then walked up hearing the conversation.

"Come on Jules, let's go."


	5. Parting is such sweet sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the people, places (in short: anything) associated with it. I also don't own Iris, Quotes, Candy, Bailey or Duckie.

Author's notes: That's right everyone. The dreaded balcony scene chapter has finally surfaced. Just for trivia type purposes I will say that I finished the story before I wrote this chapter. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound." As Romeo says in Act II sc. ii, it is one of my favourite lines of the play. Anyway, I hope you don't think this is as bad as I think it is. Ta. (II, i and II, ii)

Chapter Five:

"Hey! Where you guys' been?" Jack asked when the group got back to the lodging house.

"Out," Duckie replied with a wink.

"So you ain't gonna tell me?" Jack continued questioning.

"Looks like it." Quotes answered. Jack shrugged and then looked around.

"Where's Mush?" 

Blink looked around the room too, trying to locate his friend. "Don't know,"

"Probably ran off to write poems about out how Candy broke his soul," Race suggested with a laugh.

~*~

Mush dashed into an alleyway unnoticed by his friends. He enjoyed spending time with them, but he wasn't ready to go back to the lodging house just yet. He was too excited by the memory of Juliet, which was still so fresh in his mind. He decided to walk, and see where his feet would lead him.

Some time later it became apparent to him that he was approaching Brooklyn. In fact he was right in front of the bridge. _'The only thing that keeps us apart,'_ he sighed staring at it, as if stepping on it would cause it break beneath his feet. Mush was about to walk away when he saw someone move on the bridge. He suddenly couldn't believe his eyes, for here before him was the lady on his mind: Juliet. 

"Wow," he whispered aloud, seeing her standing in the light, from a nearby streetlamp, which poured down on her like a fountain. He risked moving a little closer. But she did not notice him. _'How I could stand here all night, just watching her,' _he thought to himself. Then he heard her sigh. _'Oh, and speak! Her voice is so beautiful it would be not be hard to listen to just it forever!'_

"Mush. Was that his name? I wonder how he got such a name." Juliet said to no one but herself. "Why is my luck so horrible that the only person I ever love must be an enemy of my friends. Why are they even enemies?"

Mush was surprised that she was thinking of him as well, but he didn't say anything; he wanted to hear her speak more.

"Maybe if I had never come to Brooklyn, I wouldn't be in such a mess. I wish Mush could just leave Manhattan and then we could be together. It may be his home but it's not a part of him… people move around all the time. Manhattan is just a place to stay… leave it and I could be with you forever and a day!"

"I would!" Mush replied, unable to keep quiet any longer. Juliet turned around, extremely startled by Mush's loud proclamation.

"Mush!" he bowed his head at the address. "Why didn't you tell me you were from Manhattan?"

"Well, you were in Manhattan…." He answered with an ironic laugh. "But I won't be from Manhattan if you don't want me to be." Juliet did not answer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"I just went for a walk, and my heart lead me to you."

"You're very poetic, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"You know, if Spot saw you here, you'd be in big trouble."

"You know I'm not in Brooklyn, and I'm not even half way across the bridge." Juliet smiled at his attempt.

"But you were coming this way. If I had not been here, you would have gone all the way to Brooklyn."

"Love led me to you. If you were Brooklyn I would have gone on without a second thought." Juliet paused savouring his words.

"Do you love me then?" She asked suddenly. "Because sometimes people say they're in love for other reasons. Not because they're actually in love…. If you love me, say it, and mean it. Please." 

"I swear," Mush started taking a step closer.

"Don't swear. Wait. Don't say anything. All your promises are making me nervous. I should go now." She turned to leave, but felt Mush grab her hand.

"And leave without a promise of your love to me?"

"You already have it." She replied smiling. Mush beamed as well. He finally let go of her hand and she started to head across the bridge in the direction of Brooklyn.

"Marry me!" he called to her before she could get too far away.

"What?" she was so astounded she started walking back to him.

"Just say yes!"

"I… I… fine. Yes!"

"Good! I will meet you tomorrow at the city hall in Manhattan, try to come alone, and unnoticed." Juliet's mind was reeling, and she was still shocked by his proposal.

"Good night," she said at long last, leaving finally.

"Good night,"

"Goodbye,"

"Goodbye!" Juliet blew him a kiss, and headed once again towards Brooklyn. Once she was out of sight, Mush kicked up his heels and headed to the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House.

~*~

A/N: … that was corny…. Hahah!


	6. Wisely and slow they stumble that run fa...

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the people, places (in short: anything) associated with it. I also don't own Iris, Quotes, Candy, Bailey or Duckie.

Author's notes: Um… no church. Didn't want to go there…. (II, iii)

Chapter Seven:

Mush dashed to the city hall to find the judge. It was very early still and Mush hoped against hope that the judge would be in.

Much knocked on the door many times repeatedly. The secretary had told him to just go in.

"Yes," came a voice from inside. Mush burst through the door in excitement.

"Judge Laurence, you have to marry me!" He shouted. The judge raised his eyebrow calmly.

"Well son, I'm afraid that just wouldn't be appropriate. My wife wouldn't approve."

"No. No. No. You have to marry me and my girlfriend.'

"Oh I see. And where is this young lady of yours?"

"She's coming, it's quite a ways from Brooklyn after all."

"From Brooklyn?" The judge looked over the boy carefully; his hat; his clothes; his shoes; his hands. "You're a newsie, aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"From Manhattan?

"Yeah…."

"And you want me to marry you to a Brooklyn newsie?"

"Yeah…that's the plan." Mush just couldn't see what he was missing.

"Aren't you having some kind of war or something with them?" 

"Yeah," Mush said disappointedly. 

The judge thought this over for a second. The marriage might end the newsies war between Brooklyn and Manhattan…._ 'This is fantastic!'_ he thought. _'Everyone will be so glad the fighting is over, and it will all be thanks to me!'_

"Judge Laurence?" called a female voice from the door. The judge looked up; it was his secretary. 

"Yes, Miss O'Brien?"

"There's a young boy and a young lady here to see you,"

"That's her!" Mush cried. The judge nodded.

"You two don't have an appointment, so we better do this quickly! Sent them in please."


	7. Immediately we do exile him hence

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the people, places (in short: anything) associated with it. I also don't own Iris, Quotes, Candy, Bailey or Duckie.

Author's notes: One, I changed the title. Don't know why, just a sudden urge… kind of. Two, this is one of those chapters with multiple scenes… basically what I'm trying to say is I was too lazy to find out which ones it covered. Sorry, that's just me. But it is after that scene where all the people die (Tybalt, Mercutio…) and well… you'll see why I skipped it.

Chapter Seven:

"Mush, you better get out of here! You might have killed Skittery and probably Race too. I can't believe you picked a fight with him and let your friend get hurt. Spot will hear about this soon, and there's gonna be hell to pay!" Jack yelled. Mush was finding it difficult to take in all that Jack was saying. "So scram and don't come back! We've already got enough trouble without you going and picking fights!"

"But I didn't…."

"BEAT IT!" Jack screamed. Mush turned and left the lodging house and he kept on going and going until he had no idea where he was.

~*~

"Oh, where is that silly boy?" Juliet cried pacing. "I sent Red to find out about when Mush and I will meet. My husband and I." She smiled at the thought. "Oh damn it! He probably went and got himself lost!" Just then the young newsie came in. "Red what's wrong?"

"Skittery's been awful hurt. Down in Manhattan!"

"Is he okay?"

"I dunno… I just don't know."

"And Mush?" Juliet prompted.

"Yeah, it was Mush who did it!"

"What! Mush hurt Skittery?"

"I saw it myself, and now he's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" she shook Red by his shoulders. "Tell me!"

"Nobody knows. He just… ran."

~*~

"Everyone's rather upset by the attack from Manhattan," Spot explained. "And led by Mush. We all thought he was… well he wasn't that kind of person." Mr. Paris nodded.

"But is Juliet about?"

"Afraid not. Keep on missing her don't you… she's probably out selling, most of the newsies are at this time." Iris hearing the exchange between Spot and Frank Paris hurried up to the bunkroom. Juliet was sat alone on the bunk near the window.

"Frank Paris is downstairs; looking for you again. I told Spot to say you were out, since you seemed so upset."

"Thank you," Juliet replied and Iris smiled.

"Did you ever speak to him? At the party?"

"Oh… no. I found myself rather busy all night." Iris shrugged and was about to leave, and then Juliet stopped her.

"Oh I have to tell someone!" she cried.

"What?"

"It's about Mush… he and I got married this morning."

"What!" Iris was very surprised; she hadn't even known they were acquainted. But the she considered it fully. "Well before the fight I knew Mush really well. He was a good friend. I can see why you would want to marry him. It's horrible about this fighting business, that's sent Mush away. He could not have started it!" Iris shook her head. "Nobody even remembers what we're fighting over. As far as I'm concerned it's only keeping people… friends apart." Iris glanced around the room for a second. "Go and see Kid Blink in Manhattan. He and Mush are really good friends." Iris pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket, and then she grabbed a pencil that she had noticed on the floor. She scribbled out a short note. "Give him this." She handed Juliet the note.

"Thank you again,"

"Don't worry. You owe as mush to Brooklyn as I do." Juliet looked at her quizzically. "I'm Canadian, by the way. So to people like me, you'll never be a traitor if you switch sides for love." Juliet hugged Iris, and then ran out of the lodging house towards Manhattan.


	8. Come weep with me past hope, past cure, ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the people, places (in short: anything) associated with it. I also don't own Iris, Quotes, Candy, Bailey or Duckie.

Chapter Eight:

"Oh don't be such a wuss!" Dice exclaimed as she cleaned Race's last wound. "And I can't believe you let Mush take the blame for your hotheadedness!"

"Hey, in my defence, I was unconscious!" Dice rolled her eyes and _accidentally _hit his bruised shoulder. Race winced loudly.

"Baby," Dice muttered going over to where Quotes, Bailey and Duckie were playing cards. Just then Juliet burst into the room. Everyone looked up at the panting girl in the doorway.

"Can we help you?" Duckie asked.

"I was looking for… um… Kid Blink."

"Who's asking?" Quotes asked standing up from the table.

"Uh, I have a note for him. Iris sent me."

"Iris!" The girls all exclaimed in unison.

"Well in that case," Quotes said pleasantly. "I'll go and find him for you." Quotes left the room and came back a few minutes later, with Blink in tow.

"You looking for me?" Blink asked nicely. Smiling Juliet handed Blink the note. He read it over twice then passed it over to the girls.

"You and Mush are married!" Bailey exclaimed after the note had been circulated among the friends. Juliet just nodded.

"Look Juliet, Mush's gone. Jack told him to run for his own good. The guy's real upset that he had to do it too, but you understand we had no other choice."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He just left without a word, he's probably still in Manhattan. But I wouldn't hold on to too much hope… you won't find him on your own."

"Well thanks… I guess." Juliet said finally, turning to leave.

"Wait…" Dice called.

"Yeah," Quotes continued. "If you see Iris again, tell her we don't care what Spot thinks, she should come and see us."

"You know," Racetrack said breaking the silence after Juliet had left. "She was probably one of Spot's newsies."

"Yeah, but who of us really cares…" Nobody replied to Blink's response.


	9. Here's to my love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the people, places (in short: anything) associated with it. I also don't own Iris, Quotes, Candy, Bailey or Duckie.

Author's notes: The ultimate in shortness!

Chapter Nine:

Juliet searched everywhere for Mush. She didn't know where she was, or where she was going. She looked down main streets and secluded alleys and circled round a countless number of times. Finally she slumped down on the curb and cried. Cried for the newsies, for her marriage, for Mush and for herself. Just then she heard raised voices.

"Decided to hide yourself, eh? Thought you could just get away?" Juliet recognised that voice. "Well I guess your plan didn't work out so well, did it?" It was Skittery. Juliet got up and ran down the nearby alley. But no one was there. She could have sworn she had heard his voice come from that direction. Then she heard Skittery's voice again. "You should have killed me while you had the chance!" Juliet looked up and saw a figure on the roof. She noticed the fire escape nearby, and quickly began climbing. 

Three steps from the top she saw Mush standing a few steps in front of Skittery.

Two steps and she saw Skittery pull out a pistol.

One step - BANG - "NO!" she screamed and ran to Mush's side. "No please!" She laid her head on his chest.

"Juliet." He said. "Juliet. Juliet. _Juliet?_"


	10. Romantic

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the people, places (in short: anything) associated with it. I also don't own Iris, Quotes, Candy, Bailey or Duckie.

Author's notes: Last chapter, cast summary thingy to come. Thanks for reading! :)

Chapter Ten:

Juliet Woolfe lifted her head up from the desk and glanced up. She saw Mush there above her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asked smirking at her.

"Oh. Yeah. I had the strangest dream though…" She saw the old copy of Romeo and Juliet, and a reminiscent look overtook her features. Standing up, she picked the book up and walked over to the front desk with Mush at her heels. She placed the torn copy of her favourite book behind the desk.

"Reading on the job again?" he asked as they made their way towards the exit.

"Yes. Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. The most romantic story I've ever come across. But you wouldn't know anything about romance, would you Mush?"

"Oh?" he paused, and thought for a second. "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite…. But I guess I wouldn't know that, since I'm not romantic." Juliet stared at Mush in disbelief.

"How? How did you know that?" Mush shrugged, with a smile.

"Well," he started reaching into his pocket. "I read this," he pulled out a small leather bound copy of Romeo and Juliet and handed it to her. "For my Juliet," she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever given me!" He nodded.

"Well just think; it's a good thing none of the newsies are like the families in the play." Juliet smiled inwardly.

"A very good thing." She sighed. "But I'm sure we'd find a way."

~*~
    
    _In a perfect world  
    
    One we've never known_
    
    _We would never need to face the world alone_
    
    _They can have the world_
    
    _We'll create our own_
    
    _I may not be brave or strong or smart_
    
    _But somewhere in my secret heart_
    
    _I know_
    
    _Love will find a way_
    
    _Anywhere I go_
    
    _I'm home_
    
    _If you are there beside me_
    
    _Like dark turning into day_
    
    _Somehow we'll come through_
    
    _Now that I've found you_
    
    _Love will find a way_
    
    _I was so afraid_
    
    _Now I realize_
    
    _Love is never wrong_
    
    _And so it never dies_
    
    _There's a perfect world_
    
    _Shining in your eyes_
    
    _And if only they could feel it too_
    
    _The happiness I feel with you_
    
    _They'd know_
    
    _Love will find a way_
    
    _Anywhere we go_
    
    _We're home_
    
    _If we are there together_
    
    _Like dark turning into day_
    
    _Somehow we'll come through_
    
    _Now that I've found you_
    
    _Love will find a way_
    
    _I know love will find a way_

Fin.


	11. Cast Summary

Author's notes: Right, so here's the summary I mentioned, way back in my chapter two note. I have most of the characters, including R&J characters that weren't in my version.

Summary:

**The Capulets** – The Brooklyn Newsies

Capulet: Spot Conlon

Lady Capulet: Iris (no they weren't married, or Juliet's parents, in case you didn't guess)

Juliet Capulet: Juliet Woolfe, the librarian

Tybalt: Skittery (he also acts as Paris, a little)

Nurse: Red (the character is based on my cousin, kind of… but he's mostly an OC)

Sampson: Dutchy (though, his part didn't make the final cut)

Gregory: Itey (also didn't make the cut)

Peter: Swifty (I cut his part as well…)

Rosaline: Candy (yeah, she's not exactly in it, but I mentioned her)

Other Capulets/Citizens: Dutchy, Itey and Swifty

**The Montagues** – The (loyal) Manhattan Newsies

Montague: Jack Kelly

Lady Montague: None… actually I totally forgot about her until this moment…

Romeo Montague: Mush

Benvolio: Kid Blink

Balthasar: Kid Blink (yeah, because he gives some bad news, but to Juliet instead of Romeo)

Abraham: David Jacobs (Sorry David… interesting how all these cut guys were pretty much in the same scene…)

Other Montagues/Citizens: Bailey, Bumlets, Dice, Duckie, Quotes, and Specs 

**Prince and Kinsmen**:

Prince Escalus: No one, or you could say Jack, because he sort of banishes Mush.

Paris: Frank Paris (OC)/Skittery (last fight)

Mercutio: Racetrack

**Others**:

Apothecary: No poison, no seller.

Friar Laurence: Judge Laurence (OC)

Friar John: None

Queen Mab: The Sandman (I didn't think fairies would be Race's style)


End file.
